


Asylum

by Kerberos_13



Category: Asylum - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerberos_13/pseuds/Kerberos_13
Summary: Cuando cuatro mujeres son encontradas durante varios meses brutalmente asesinadas y posadas de manera sorprendente en bancas de parque por todo Montreal, Martine LeDuc--Directora de relaciones públicas de la alcaldia-- teme un desastre en relaciones públicas. Las mujeres parecen no tener algo en común: Son de distintas edades, orígenes, y tipos de cuerpo, la macabra presentación de sus cuerpos sugiere una conexión.El jefe de Martine la designa como enlace entre el alcalde y el departamento de policía, y está emparejada con un joven detective, Julian Fletcher. Juntos, profundizan en el pasado de la ciudad, descubriendo oscuros secretos ocultos durante la década de 1950, cuando los orfanatos de Montreal y otros lugares se convirtieron en hospitales psiquiátricos. No es hasta que Martine se encuentra encarcelada debajo del viejo asilo que  puede juntar las piezas, y es casi demasiado tarde. . . .





	1. Chapter 1

La mujer sentada en el asiento trasero se estremeció y atrajo al niño a su lado. Pero, era una cálida mañana, prometiendo el verano. "Justo ahí," dijo el hombre sentado al lado del conductor, el hombre llevaba el collar clerical. "Detente aquí, la puerta está justo adelante."

El carro se estremeció hasta detenerse y por un momento nadie se movió. El sol estaba apunto de salir, el cielo del este detrás de ellos salpicado con trozos de algodón de azúcar rosa; pero dentro del taxi la oscuridad de la noche se demoraba.

La mujer le hablo al pequeño. "¿Tienes tu bolsa?"

"Si, **mamá**." Grandes ojos la miraron, redondos con miedo.

La niña había sido despertada y hecho que se vistiera en la oscuridad de la noche. "No lo entiendo ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo, maman? ¡No quiero ir!"

La mujer parpadeó, las lágrimas de repente inundaron sus ojos.

"Tienes que hacerlo," ella dijo, su voz inestable. Ella respiró hondo. "Tienes que ir. Esta es tu nueva casa, **cariño.** No puedo ir contigo"

"¡Pero no quiero un nuevo hogar! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! ¡No!"

El cura en el asiento de enfrente se giró y los miró. "Es tiempo," dijo innecesariamente.

"No," la niña habló otra vez, pero esta vez lo dijo sin esperanzas.

La mujer abrió la puerta y salió, extendiendo su mano hacia la niña, que obedientemente la siguió. Una gran puerta de madera verde se alzaba delante de ellos. "Tienes que ir," la mujer dijo de nuevo, mirando no al niño, pero a la puerta.

La niña grito, algo incomprensible, la mujer se volvió y se arrodillo para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel. Ella se limpio las lagrimas y forzó una sonrisa. "Mi querido amor. Tu debes. Es para bien, en verdad lo es." Paso sus brazos alrededor del infante y la atrajo hacia sí. "No me olvides. No olvides que tu mamá te ama."

"Te amo también mamá" su voz temblaba, ya pesada de perdida.

La mujer no renuncio a su agarre. "Gabrielle, **te amo...** " sus palabras fueron amortiguadas contra el cabello café de la niña.

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta del carro abriéndose y los pasos del sacerdote crujieron atreves de la acera hacia ellos. "Debes dejarla ir ahora," le dijo a la mujer, sin desagrado. Puso sus manos en sus brazos y los retiro de la espalda del niño; ella tropezó contra él conforme se levantaba. "Es por su bien," Dijo el cura. "Ellos cuidaran bien de ella. Ya hemos pasado por esto Lucienne. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella."

"Si," dijo la mujer otra vez, pero no había nada más que dolor en su voz.

El cura tomo la mano de la niña y tiro de la cadena al lado de la puerta; de algún lado dentro vino el sonido de una campana. Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y una monja estaba enmarcada en ella. "Buenos días, hermana," dijo el cura.

Sus ojos miraron a la mujer, temblando junto al coche; el cura; y finalmente a la niña, "¿Sí?"

"Ella es Gabrielle Roy, hermana," el cura dijo. "Y le he escrito a la madre superiora sobre ella."

La monja asintió y abrió más la puerta mientras el sacerdote pasaba el agarre del niño de su mano a la de ella. "Ven conmigo, entonces, pequeña" Ella dijo.

La niña miro hacia atrás. "¿Mamá?"

La mujer se quedo quieta, sollozando, con las manos en la cara. El sacerdote se giro y coloco su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, alejándola de ella. Dirigiéndola de nuevo al taxi que los estaba esperando.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta verde se cerró con un clic.

"Ella está a salvo ahora. Hiciste lo correcto. Lucienne. Ella no podría haber vivido en la aldea. Los niños allí la habrían atormentado. Ella esta a salvo ahora."

"Si," la mujer contesto de nuevo, pero su corazón estaba vació como el cielo claro y brillante


	2. Capítulo I

Fue Ivan el que empezó todo.

Mi marido es un ávido consumidor de las noticias matutinas, pero no se atribuye a la práctica de la hora de comer conyugal de esconderse detrás de un periódico; él tenía su tableta electrónica en la mesa del desayuno, donde escaneaba noticias en dos idiomas: la _gaceta_ de Montreal, _el globo y el correo,_ y, en ocasiones el CNN, mientras esparce rollos y jugo de naranja. Yo, no estoy lista para enfrentar ninguna de esas opciones- la mañana no es mi mejor momento- y por eso generalmente tomo café y solo escucho sus comentarios correr.

"Encontraron otro cuerpo," Ivan dijo esa mañana del viernes, su voz sombría.

Levanté la vista de mi **café con leche** "¿Otra mujer?"

El sintió. "En otro banco del parque, **en la meseta**." Dijo.

No necesitaba preguntar a que se estaba refiriendo. Montreal había estado experimentando una serie de asesinatos en serie aleatorios ese verano – tres, para ser más específicos- que estaba cayendo a cuatro en el otoño. La policía, los medios de comunicación nos aseguraron que seguían las pistas. Mientras tanto, a todas las mujeres de la ciudad se les aconsejo tomar precauciones: no tomar el autobús o metro solas, comprar cerraduras adicionales para los apartamentos y desvanes, preguntar, pedir la identificación de las personas de servicio.

Me incline para poder leer sobre el hombro de Ivan. Una Danielle Leroux, treinta y cuatro años, aparentemente no había tomado suficiente de las precauciones anunciadas.

Me estremecí y dejé mi café. "Debo de alistarme para ir a trabajar," dije. Pero no me moví, en el momento, en el lugar. Fue como si la tragedia de Danielle Leroux, por un momento, se hubiera convertido en la mía.

Y entonces el momento terminó y me encontré con los ojos oscuros y quisquillosos de Ivan. Me encogí de hombros. "Eso apesta," Dije, usando uno de los muchos coloquialismos en inglés en los cuales me había vuelto capaz desde que me casé con Ivan, un anglófono viviendo en una ciudad predominantemente francófona.

El asintió "¿Estas siendo cuidadosa? ¿verdad, Martine?" A ningún esposo le gustaba escuchar acerca de otra mujer muerta, especialmente tan cerca de su casa.

Me levanté de la mesa y llevé mi tazón hacia el fregadero.

El fantasma de la presencia de Danielle se detuvo, se demoró y luego desapareció, en un brillante brillo en el aire. "Estoy siendo cuidadosa."

Ivan se levantó y se paró detrás de mí, deslizando sus brazos fácilmente alrededor de mi cintura. "Es solo que," él dijo "que me he acostumbrado a ti. odiaría que tú también desaparecieras."

Me giré, así que estaba frente a él, nuestros cuerpos aun tocándose. "¿Te has acostumbrado a mí? ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"

Ivan sonrió, acercándome a él. "Nosotros los rusos," dijo suavemente, sus labios a milímetros de los míos, "Somos maestros de la subestimación" y entonces me beso.

Ivan, hay que señalarlo, hace de forma consistente una especie de espectáculo de su herencia rusa; pero la verdad es que fueron sus bisabuelos, aristócratas, quienes huyeron de St. Petersburgo por parís una semana antes de la revolución de octubre, no Ivan mismo.

Según entiendo, ningún miembro de su familia ha regresado. Su padre fue criado en Francia y hablaba un poco de ruso en casa; pero mi suegro dejo Francia por los estados unidos justo después de obtener un título en Sorbona, para tomar una enseñanza posterior en el MIT, y el propio acento de Iván refleja los pasillos académicos de Boston mucho más que los salones de té de Moscú.

Lo que no le impide, por supuesto, apropiarse de cualquier atributo ruso que le importe reclamar cuando surja la ocasión.

Lo sostuve por un momento, con fuerza, luego liberé la presión en mis brazos. Ivan inmediatamente dejo ir la silla. "Entonces, ¿qué hay en tu plato por hoy?" Preguntó, con una voz casual, una corriente oculta de su beso que acabábamos de compartir aun corriendo a través de él.

Me aclaré la garganta y me volví hacia el fregadero. "reunión con el alcalde y la empresa a las diez" dije, brevemente, mirando el reloj "El check-in habitual para asegurarse de que el mundo aún piensa bien en nuestra ciudad justa" mi trabajo es asegurarme de que lo haga; mi título es _directrice de publicité_ – director de publicidad- de la ciudad de Montreal, de manera extraña, soy responsable de todo, desde artistas callejeros hasta comunicados de prensa. Cualquier cosa que puede hacer que Montreal se vea bien--o mal--pasa a través de mi escritorio en un momento u otro.

Alternativamente adoro y detesto lo que hago; pero hay algo que puedo decir por seguro: nunca es aburrido.

"Suena como una convocatoria para mí," Ivan comento, tomando el ultimo trago de su expreso. El beep de su e-mail sonó y frunció el ceño hacia la pantalla de la tableta.

"Espero que no." Pero probablemente estaba en lo correcto. El alcalde solo notaba mi existencia cuando algo estaba mal. Y otro asesinato ciertamente clasificaba como muy mal. Llamando a las tropas en orden para repartir la culpa era su estilo.

Ivan estaba escaneando lo correos. ya se estaba alejando de mí, su mente cruzaba el río hacia el casino y su propio conjunto de innumerables problemas únicos. Iván es el director de operaciones de póker para el casino de Montreal y, de alguna manera, su trabajo es diferente al mío. asegurándose de que la gente esté contenta, de que las operaciones se realicen sin problemas, de que quienes asisten a nuestra ciudad para jugar estén jugando bien y de manera justa.

Cada día es un día especial para nosotros cuyas profesiones son proporcionar diversión y divertirse a los demás.

Sabía mejor que interrumpir. en cambio, me metí en mi propio estudio y reuní los papeles y los complementos que necesitaba para mi día, reemplacé las zapatillas de ballet que llevaba en casa con los tacones que llevaba en la oficina. En el pasillo me detuve para una última revisión en el espejo, me puse el lápiz labial, alisé mi cabello negro grueso, a menudo rebelde, y me ajusté la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Para cuando estuve lista, Iván llevaba puesto su impermeable, preparándose para salir por la puerta trasera para recoger nuestro Volvo en las gradas donde lo guardábamos. "Tengo que correr, amor"

" _D'accord_ ". Me incliné hacia él para nuestro ritual de beso de despedida. Acordamos, cuando nos casamos por primera vez, que nunca nos separaríamos sin uno, y fuimos muy buenos en mantener el compromiso. Fue idea de Iván: su primer matrimonio había muerto por falta de ... ¿qué? ¿oxígeno? ¿rituales? ¿pasión? fuera lo que fuera, iba a asegurarse de que no pasara una segunda vez. "Se bueno, se feliz"

"Se bueno, se feliz," repetí, y se fue.

Me las arreglé para conseguir un asiento en el metro y miré por encima del hombro de mi vecino, leyendo la versión en francés de la gaceta de las noticias sobre el nuevo asesinato. No había mucho más de lo que Ivan había compartido conmigo. Esta víctima era joven, muy bonita. Me di una sacudida mental cuando me bajé del tren. Empezar el día deprimido no fue muy bueno para el resto. Trabajo fuera del ayuntamiento, cerca del puerto, en lo que se llama "la ciudad vieja", le vieux-montreal, un laberinto de calles adoquinadas y antiguos secretos, galerías de arte y atracciones turísticas.

Cada vez que estoy aquí, -- que es, por supuesto, todos los días-- estoy convencida de que es la sección más bonita de toda la ciudad. cada barrio tiene sus encantos: el barrio chino, la meseta, la pequeña Italia, el pueblo gay, la montaña en sí, con la ciudad extendiéndose por sus laderas hasta el oratorio a casi ochocientos pies, incluso el cromo y el vidrio y las salas de masajes del área oficial del centro de la ciudad.

Me encanta que tengamos bicicletas municipales para tomar y usar a intervalos regulares, que haya carriles para bicicletas que recorran la ciudad, que nos tomamos en serio. Me encanta que seamos bilingües, a menudo en la misma oración, Los saludos de los comerciantes generalmente consisten en " _bonjour_ , hola" Me encantan todos los vecindarios, con sus extrañas y retorcidas escaleras exteriores y sus puertas y ventanas pintadas de brillantes colores, el calor de los veranos de Montreal y los malditos bancos de nieve de sus inviernos.

Pero tal vez lo que más amo de todo es esta pequeña sección de mi ciudad, pero tal vez lo que más amo de todo es esta pequeña sección de mi ciudad, este lugar donde trabajo, el pueblo Iroquois original junto al río que da vida, una vez llamado Hochelaga y luego Santa María cuando los franceses se mudaron a . . . donde ahora los turistas visitan en carruajes, el movimiento de los cascos de los caballos hace eco en los edificios de las calles estrechas, donde los patinadores se deslizan a lo largo de la costa y los museos guardan el pasado y dan la bienvenida al futuro.

Pasé mi tarjeta de identificación al guardia de seguridad en el vestíbulo del (incluso tengo que admitir) extremadamente impresionante ayuntamiento y tomé el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Mi asistente administrativo, Chantal, levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computadora cuando entré. "¿Viste las noticias?"

"lo hice," estuve de acuerdo con gravedad. "¿Algún mensaje?"

"Sabes que los hay," ella dijo, entregándome el montón de hojas de color rosa. "y Janine, de la oficina del alcalde, llamó dos veces para recordarte la reunión de la mañana"

"Como si pudiera olvidarla." Suspiré y enganché mi pie alrededor de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mí, mis manos llenas. Incluso un momento de soledad ayudaría antes de enfrentar a los políticos por los que trabajé.

Mi oficina tiene una vista decente de la vieja ciudad, con la codiciada orientación hacia el sur que me permite ver el río y la hermosa isla llamada la isla de las hermanas, la isla de las monjas; Si subía por la ventana y miraba en la dirección correcta, podía distinguir el casino. A veces, cuando me sentía sola o romántica, iba a mirar por ahí y le susurraba un mensaje erótico a Ivan. Él nunca ha dado ninguna indicación de que recibió alguno de ellos. Aparentemente mis habilidades de comunicación extrasensoriales son un poco por debajo.

Mi escritorio tiene la parafernalia habitual: una lampara decorativa, una computadora, fotos familiares. Fotografías de Ivan y yo en Nueva Escocia en verano, riendo en los brazos del otro, una seria foto de él, solo, con el puente Jacques Cartier al fondo. Y fotografías de Lukas y Claudia, los hijos de Ivan: en los paseos en la ronda, el parque de atracciones permanente en la isla de Santa Helena que ahora era parte de la franquicia de Six Flags; jugando con bengalas en nuestra terraza en la azotea; comiendo crepas debajo del viejo puerto. Cosas de familia.

El timbre en el escritorio sonó "El alcalde está listo," dijo la voz sin cuerpo de Chantal.

 _Supongo que había tenido una vida antes del orfanato, pero realmente nunca podría recordarlo, no realmente, no como un todo._ _Solo quedaban restos, entendiendo una expresión coloquial que no podía recordar haber escuchado antes, una melodía que no se me escapaba de la cabeza, una sensación de algo casi familiar al acecho en mi visión periférica que desaparecía tan pronto como giré mi cabeza para mirarlo_

_Dicen que no recuerdas nada antes de que tengas cuatro o cinco años, pero hay recuerdos, sé que los hay, solo les falta la claridad y la especificidad de los más recientes._

_Pero debió de haber habido un tiempo cuando no estaba en el orfanato. Había tenido una vida. Fue una pequeña verdad. Algunos de los otros, fueron dejados con las hermanas,_ las buenas hermanas, _tan pronto como nacieron, canastas en la puerta. No hubo tiempo para memorias allí._

_Incluso conocí a mi madre. Al menos por un momento. Hasta que ella se casó, y no vino a visitarme más, dibujando con su ausencia una línea clara y firme debajo de quien había sido ella, para que pudiera convertirse en quien necesitaba ser._

_Después, mucho después. Reconocí que tan valiente era, ella viniendo a visitarme, estando dispuesta a verme. Las hermanas nunca trataron de ocultar su disgusto- y desprecio- por el lapso moral que había resultado en mi concepción, y estaba segura que hicieron su presencia continua en mi vida muy difícil._

_con el tiempo, por supuesto. Todo lo que sabía era que quería que regresara- pero solo para que me llevara con ella. Cada vez que venía. Le rogaba que me llevara con ella; le suplique, llorando, y ella nunca lo hizo. Pienso- o tal ves es solo una ilusión de mi parte, tal ves invente eso para poder sentirme mejor, sentirme amada. - que su plan era casarse con alguien que entendiera. Alguien que viniera con ella al orfanato y sacarme del largo dormitorio que esta debajo de los aleros y llevarme de vuelta a Vercheres, el pueblo río arriba de Montreal en el barrio de Montrégie donde aparentemente había nacido. El me adoptaría; podríamos ser una familia juntos._

_Pero había pocos hombres lo suficientemente dispuestos para casarse con una mujer caída, y menos aún dispuestos a criar a su hija ilegítima; después de que se casó, mi madre nunca más regreso._

_Espere por ella, por supuesto; Cada vez que podía llegar a una ventana, la vigilaba, esperando que me llamaran a la sala principal, sin creer que ella me abandonaría. Tenía que haber algún tipo de error._ _Ella vendría otra vez un día_

_No sé si alguna vez realmente creí que ella no lo haría._

_seguí regresando. Por meses seguí regresando, acechando por las ventanas, escuchando el portazo de los autos y corriendo con las alas de los pies para ver quien había venido. Uno de estos días, será ella; estaba segura de eso. Uno de estos días ella vendrá por mí._

_No podía creer que era algo que ella necesitaba ocultar._

_Debería estar agradecida, supongo, por haberme alejado de las monjas todo el tiempo que lo hizo. Todo el tiempo que ella fue capaz. tal vez ella supiera, en el fondo de su corazón, la mentira detrás de la puerta del claustro, que las bonne soueur- las_ **"buenas hermanas"** - _, no eran en realidad todas buenas._

_Tal vez ella sabía la verdad detrás de la mentira, que a pesar de lo que se les dijo a los padres y tutores en los pulidos salones delanteros, los niños que se quedaran con las monjas no iban a ser puestos en adopción, ni educados ni realmente cuidados en absoluto._

_Suena como negligencia, ¿No es así, cuando lo escribo así? como su pecado (y créeme cuando digo que hubo pecado) fue un pecado de omisión, no de comisión. pero no amarnos, no cuidarnos, eso fue realmente solo el comienzo._

_El resto fue mucho peor._


	3. Capítulo II

El alcalde Jean-Luc Boulanger fue puntual. Mi jefe siempre era puntual; en las próximas elecciones, probablemente va a correr en su capacidad de llegar a tiempo.

Él ciertamente tiene muy poco más para correr. Puede que me haya asignado a mi puesto, pero la nuestra fue una relación incómoda: necesitaba sus conexiones políticas, el necesitaba mis habilidades y experiencia. No vote por Jean-Luc, y trabajar para el no ha mejorado mi opinión sobre el hombre. Pero no podemos escoger siempre a las personas con las que trabajamos, ¿verdad?

El noto mi llegada a la sala de conferencias en el primer piso con un breve asentimiento. "Bonjour, Madame LeDuc."

"Señor alcalde," murmure cortésmente, deslizándome en un asiento sobre la mesa enfrente de él, abriendo mi agenda y sacando un cuaderno de papel en blanco, escribiendo la fecha y la hora en la parte superior de la hoja. Septiembre 18, 10:00 am. Cualquier cosa para evitar una pequeña charla.

Richard Rousseau, mi ayudante, entro y se sentó a mi lado, girando su silla para acercarse un poco más. "¿Tienes alguna idea de que se trata la reunión de hoy?"

"Non," respondí en voz baja. Un mechón de mi pelo se había escapado y estaba en mi frente; lo escondí detrás de mi oreja. "Pero te daré tres conjeturas"

El hizo una mueca. "¿Danielle Leroux?"

"Danielle Leroux, Annie Desmarchais, Caroline Richards e Isabelle Hubert" le recordé, horrorizado de que supiera los nombres de memoria, horrorizado por las razones de saber los nombres. "Todas las anteriores."

Richard asintió y frunció el ceño sobre la mesa como el director de policía, junto con el asistente de policía, dos ayudantes, y su oficial de relaciones publicas se sentaron obsequiosamente alrededor del alcalde. Eran del servicio de policía de la villa de Montreal, o SPVM, la policía de la ciudad.

Solo para mantener nuestras vidas interesantes, tenemos tres fuerzas policiales que podían trabajar potencialmente en Montreal. A veces incluso reconocen la existencia del otro.

Estaba el SPVM (la policía de la ciudad), la seguridad de Quebec- la policía que cubre toda la provincia- y la policía montada canadiense real nacional. Tres niveles de policías, y no siempre trabajan bien juntos. La policía de la ciudad se reciente cuando la policía provincial trata de concentrarse en cualquier cosa de la ciudad; y ambos resentían a la policía montada, quienes no eran muy populares en cualquier sitio de la provincia.

Aquí en la provincia de Quebec a menudo elegimos olvidar que somos, después de todo, parte de Canadá.

Ivan dice que no era diferente en los estados, donde hay un entendimiento general de que los policías de la ciudad, la policía estatal y el FBI tienden en pisarse los dedos de los pies. Deseché esa información cuando estaba tratando de explicármelo: mi vida era lo suficientemente complicada como era; No necesitaba saber cómo hacen las cosas en Boston. La policía es la policía, ¿verdad?

Me volví para susurrar algo sobre la policía a mi ayudante y encontré a Richard mirando fijamente al director. No es de extrañar: Richard estaba constantemente en desacuerdo con la policía. Su representante de relaciones públicas era tan comunicativo como un muro de ladrillos, y mi pequeño departamento posteriormente se encontró haciendo más control de daños en más casos de posibles pesadillas de relaciones públicas de lo que debería haber sido estrictamente necesario. Uno se preguntó por qué se habían molestado en contratar a alguien para relaciones públicas si no planeaban hacer nada de eso. la mayoría de los problemas consiguientes cayeron en el plato de mi diputado, de ahí el ceño fruncido. realmente no podía culparlo.

El alcalde asintió con la cabeza al ayudante de ratones que se había sentado en el fondo y se levanto para cerrar la puerta. Se aclaro la garganta de manera importante "Bon. Hora de empezar." Miró alrededor de la mesa. "Nos estamos convirtiendo rápidamente en la capital de los asesinatos de América del Norte", dijo, de forma precisa e inexacta, "y me gustaría saber que esta haciendo la gente para detenerlo."

Todos miramos al contingente de policía del SPVM. El director se aclaro la garganta a su vez. "Tenemos a toda la gente disponible trabajando en eso señor alcalde, "Dijo incómodamente "No estoy en libertad de decir exactamente—"

"¿No en libertad?" ladró el alcalde. "¿No en libertad, tú dices? La manera en que has estado ejecutando—¿o debería decir no ejecutando? – el departamento en los últimos años, ¡diría que no tenías ni idea de lo que está pasando exactamente! En cuanto a estar en libertad, ¿necesito recordarte para quién trabajas? Es intolerable, la forma en que han ido las cosas. . ."

Lo desconecté. Había escuchado esta diatriba en particular antes, más de una vez, y cada vez que la escuchaba se estaba volviendo un poco más irritante. Los argumentos rara vez mejoran con la edad. El alcalde y el director eran famosos por odiarse unos a otros, y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad posible para hacer que se vieran mal en público. Un ejercicio aburrido en el mejor de los casos, pero también generó un gran dolor de cabeza para los que confiamos en la imagen de la ciudad.

Y mientras tanto, el recuento de cuerpos era de hasta cuatro. Estábamos en septiembre, todavía era la temporada turística más importante para Montreal, y todavía teníamos una razón convincente para que la gente se mantuviera alejada. Lo que lo convertía en mi problema.

Suspiré fuerte. Era la preocupación de todos. todos nos estábamos comportando como si estas muertes fueran de alguna manera un gran fiasco de relaciones públicas. Sin embargo, para Danielle Leroux, Annie Desmarchais, Caroline Richard, e Isabelle Hubert. Eran cualquier cosa menos. Para ellos, fue el fin.

Levanté la vista y capté la atención del alcalde, dándome cuenta tardíamente de que todos habían escuchado el suspiro. "Entonces, madame LeDuc", decía, mirándome con una mirada triste, "quiero que coordine las cosas entre el director de policía y mi oficina. A partir de ahora".

"¿Señor alcalde?" definitivamente estaba perdiéndome de algo.

Él asintió enérgicamente. "Se asegurará de que haya un informe en mi escritorio todas las mañanas, en el que se relaten las actividades del día anterior y el progreso realizado", dijo, vinculando la idea. "Y usted, Monsieur le directeur, le dará todas las facilidades."

Me aclaré la garganta. No había forma de evitar lo que iba a suceder. "Monsieur le maire, ¿no hay alguien mejor calificado, que tenga más experiencia con el trabajo policial?"

"Madame LeDuc," dijo, una sonrisa paternalista ya se extendía por sus rasgos. "Todos los demás están muy ocupados con tareas inmediatas e importantes"  
Dilo, pensé. diga que cree que mi oficina es escaparate, que cree que no necesitamos un departamento de publicidad. Dilo

Logró no hacerlo, porque sabía que volvería a morderlo en las elecciones. He hecho mucho para traer a la ciudad convenciones, turistas, grandes músicos visitantes, nuevos festivales y eventos importantes, como todos reconocieron, excepto el alcalde. "Tú eres la única", dijo finalmente, "quién puede trabajar mejor en tu agenda".

Miré por encima de la mesa a François Desrocher, el director de policía. me frunció el ceño. El alcalde no había hecho exactamente su día, y le pidió a alguien que lo reportara. y el hecho de que era yo -una mujer- en particular. . .Bueno, basta decir que no fue la mejor noticia que pudo recibir. Desrocher tenía una reputación por su trato a las mujeres en la fuerza policial, mirando hacia otro lado cuando los oficiales masculinos las humillaban, negándoles promociones, asignándolas a publicaciones administrativas, ni enviarlas a capacitación. Tener una mujer respirando en su cuello ahora, adivinándolo, fue probablemente el último en su lista de resultados deseables para esta reunión.

Le devolví la sonrisa, solo para molestarlo, y me dirigí al alcalde. "Señor, ¿ha considerado pedir seguridad?"

"No hay necesidad de eso," espetó Desrocher. "Podemos manejar la situación entre nous- entre nosotros. No hay razón para pensar que hay alguna implicación en la isla."

"Ha habido cuatro muertes," Richard, a un lado de mí, señalo. Tampoco estaba muy contento con el vestuario del director. "No suena a que lo estas manejando."

"¡Suficiente!" Un ayudante estaba susurrando en la oreja del alcalde. Él levanto su mano. "Seguiremos con esto mañana en la tarde. Madame LeDuc, quiero un reporte en mi escritorio en la mañana. Ahora por el amor de dios, tout le monde, ¡Ve y encuentra que está pasando allá afuera!"

Chantal se sentó en su escritorio en la oficina exterior y miro a Richard y a mi entrar por la puerta. Ella resumió la situación con precisión inmediata. "Todos se están culpando entre todos" dijo.

"Eso es todo," Richard estuvo de acuerdo, desplomándose en la silla al lado del escritorio. "Todo menos que insultos"

"Hubo insultos" dije, de pie frente a la mesa y hojeando aún más recibos de mensajes color rosa. "Solo intentaban ser sutiles al respecto. Esto continúa, se volverá más blando, espera y veras"

"Algo que espero con impaciencia" dijo Richard.

Lo mire fijamente. "¿Estas bien?" se veía igual que siempre; muy gálico, hoy estaba elegantemente vestido con un traje Armani que sin duda había recogido de una tienda de segunda mano- sabía cuál era el salario en su ciudad- pero logro que se viera perfecto de todos modos. Sus convincentes ojos azules y su despeinado pelo oscuro hicieron que las mujeres se dieran la vuelta y miraran, más de una vez, la mayoria de las veces. Después de trabajar juntos por tres años, comencé a acostumbrarme.

Se encogió de hombros muy francesmente, luego soltó la bomba. "La conocía."

Hubo un momento de silencio. No pretendía malentenderlo. Me acerqué a mi puerta y la abrí. "A mi oficina. Ahora." 

No me senté detrás de mi escritorio; no necesitaba hacer valer mi autoridad con Richard. Le hice un gesto hacia el sofá cubierto de cuero debajo de los diplomas y me senté en el sillón adyacente a juego. Me incline hacia adelante, dando distancia entre nosotros. "Háblame."

Paso su mano por su pelo de nuevo distraídamente. "Danielle Leroux," dijo innecesariamente. "La conocía. La conocía" pauso, después dijo, explosivamente. "¡Merde, alors" y enterró su cabeza en sus manos. 

Espere un momento, luego extendí una mano y toque su hombro, manteniéndolo allí. "Richard, je suis desolée -lo siento." Lo siento tanto. Qué cosa tan inadecuada para decir, en esas circunstancias.

Miro hacia arriba, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Es solo. . ." tomo un largo y estremecido respiro. "Martine, puede haber problemas. Lo siento mucho, pero puede haber. Nos- Nos estábamos viendo."

Oh, Dios. Traté de no mostrar mi consternación; no ayudaría en nada. Mantuve mi mano sobre su hombro tranquilizadoramente. "Creo que deberías contármelo, Richard."

El asintió miserablemente, pero no volvió hablar por una eternidad. "Danielle. . . ella era una bibliotecaria de investigación. En la UQAM." Eso explicaba como se conocieron; Richard estaba trabajando medio tiempo en un posgrado en la Universidad de Quebec en Montreal, mi propia alma mater. "Ella ... al principio, salimos por un café un par de veces, nos gustábamos el uno al otro, ¿Qué puedo decir? Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Nos tomamos un fin de semana largo, subimos a los laurentianos. . ."

Recuerdo que se tomo ese tiempo libre; tuve que cambiar mis planes personales para acomodarlo, y Ivan no estuvo muy contento. Eso fue al menos hace un mes. Si Richard había conocido a Danielle cuando las clases seguían en sesión, debieron de haberse visto el uno al otro mediante el verano. 

Mi estomago se apretó con ansiedad. La mayoria de las personas son asesinadas por alguien que conocen. A pesar de que el perfil apuntaba a que era un asesino en serie, no había forma de que mi oficial no estuviera en la lista de sospechosos.

Bastante alto en eso, también.

Tome un profundo respiro. "Richard, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que la viste?"

Había miseria en sus ojos. "La noche del miércoles."

Genial. Y ella había sido asesinada el jueves. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Todos nosotros en el orfanato tenemos una cosa, una cosa terriblemente importante: Éramos errores. Realmente nunca entendí que significaba, pero la hermana lo dijo tantas veces que debería de se cierto. Venimos de aldeas, granjas, incluso de la ciudad misma; fuimos llevados junto con nuestros juguetes favoritos, mantas o en cestas duras y deshilachadas o por algún pariente que nos escondió de la luz del día.

Todos los que nos trajeron aquí fueron alimentados con mentiras. Por supuesto que podían tener su cobija favorita. Naturalmente, ella tendrá su conejo de peluche con ella en la noche. Bien sûr habrá una buena educación. Los amaremos como si fueran nuestros.

Bueno, éramos suyos, de acuerdo; pero el amor no tuvo que ver con eso.

Era todo sobre trabajo. Trabajo duro.

Incluso los niños más pequeños tenían algo que hacer. Mis memorias más tempranas en el orfanato eran de pisos, limpiando pisos. Talvez porque éramos muy pequeños y no podíamos alcanzar mucho más, nos hicieron limpiar pisos.

No sabia si las hermanas incluso sabían nuestros nombres, o si incluso se preocupaban por nosotros como individuos. Éramos sus cargas, los errores con los que tenían que lidiar. Y eso era lo que nos unía: la necesidad de ser niños, niños reales, con nombres, pasados y pensamientos que fueran todos nuestros.

No, no intentaron sacarnos de encima la individualidad. Lucíamos iguales, todos nosotros, todas chicas, Llevando turnos largos y ásperos en la cama por la noche y pinafores durante el día. -- todas usábamos la misma ropa, indistintamente; nada era nuestro. Nada para demostrar que una de nosotras era diferente de cualquier otra.

En invierno limpiábamos con agua tan fría que teníamos que romper el hielo, nos vestíamos y hacíamos nuestras camas, forradas a lo largo del dormitorio. La hermana inspeccionaba todas las camas y tenía un bastón listo para golpear las nalgas de cualquier niña que no lo hiciera correctamente.

No hacía falta decir, que era muy buena para hacer mi cama. 

Luego nos parábamos en fila, en una fila, bajábamos tres tramos de escaleras y salíamos a la capilla para la misa de la mañana, por lo que teníamos que permanecer despiertos de todos modos. También conseguí quedarme despierta y atenta allí.  
no teníamos idea, entonces, de que podría mejorar-- o empeorar. Así eran nuestras vidas. Era todo lo que sabíamos. simplemente así fue.


End file.
